The Jester's Fairy
by CUtopia
Summary: A unexpected situation opens new feelings for Fay...


Entry for the "Pairing Diversity Bootcamp" and the prompt I have chosen is **jester/s **

So, here is the pairing Fay Dunbar/Fred Weasley!

Takes place during Harry´s and therefore Fay´s Fifth Year :)

I hope you enjoy it, my very first try on this pairing...

* * *

Fay had no idea how she had been dragged into this. She had made her way back to the Gryffindors common room from the library close to the curfew as two strong arms had suddenly grabbed her shoulders from behind and pulled her behind a heavy wall curtain. Her first intention had been to scream for help, but the person had gently placed two fingers over her lips to keep her quiet.

"Umbridge will come this way any second and I thought you would prefer not to be blamed for what will happen when she arrives", the person said and she immediately recognised him as Fred Weasley. Hell, today was definitely not her lucky day – in Potions she had been jostled by some Slytherin git so she had dropped more herbs into the cauldron then allowed, making her potion unusable. Then she had been nearly hit by one of the usual explosions Seamus caused during a charms lesson, then Madam Pince had nearly given her a library-ban for lifetime because she had left a small ink spot on a page of a book and now she had directly run into a action of the unchallenged school jesters, Fred and George Weasley. What if Umbridge saw her? This pink monster would start using her whole effort to prevent Fay from becoming a auror!

"Don´t worry, Fay. She won´t see us, she will be to busy to look here", Fred said as if he had been reading her mind. "Lean back and enjoy the show."

She could not see the wide grin on his face as it was to dark in the small corner, but she could clearly hear it in his voice. His voice, which was far to close, so close she could feel his breath brushing against her earlobe. Now, as she concentrated her thoughts on him she realised that their whole bodies were far to close – she could feel the warmth of his body and she had no explanation why this made her feel somewhat dizzy, additionally to his scent – something like chocolate, fireworks and something she simply could not identify. She looked up and tried to see his face through the darkness, but was not even able to recognise his fiery-red hair, but somehow she felt his eyes upon her.

"She´s coming!", he whispered as the sound of quick footsteps was carried to their ears, as well as the annoying voice of Dolores bloody Umbridge, the currently most-hated person in Hogwarts.

"Mr Filch, I expect you to clean the mess on the Third Floor up before morning, these writings are undermining my authority! And Minerva, I am still waiting for you and Filius to remove this portable swamp! At least we don´t have to expect any more foul actions on this evening, I just saw the Weasleys entering their common room."

"Lee and George", Fred mumbled into Fay´s ear barely audible, then there already was something that sounded like a big explosion. Fay risked a short glimpse through a small fissure in the curtain and saw Umbridge standing about two steps away from their hiding place, covered in something like honey, clearing her face with a furious expression.

"This...", Umbridge wanted to say, but suddenly a second explosion happened and thousands of charmed bees appeared out of the honey on Umbridges body and immediately set aim for their pink target. The little woman screamed, terrified and started to run away, the bees chasing after her and erupting into ten more when one of the bees was hit by a charm that was shot from Umbridge´s wand. Filch started to run after the Headmistress, crying that they would find out who was responsible. McGonagall stood in the corridor, a small smirk on her face, then she turned towards the curtain.

"Oh no", Fred hissed and the next thing Fay knew was that he closed the small distance between them and pressed his lips softly against hers, kissing her while he slung his arms around her waist. Fay blushed by the thought that she was just receiving her first kiss and started to kiss him back enjoying just in the same second when the curtain was shoved away and the light of the corridor enlightened the couple.

"Mr Weasley, I knew it! You´re lucky that Professor Umbridge did not see you! But Miss Dunbar, I would never expected you to be in this!", McGonagall said with a strong and strictly sounding voice. Fred still had his arms around Fay when they parted, him playing the perfectly innocent boy he had never been:"Professor, I am hurt that you would think that I am capable of doing something like that! It is coincidence that Fay and I have met here to have a... talk... about... talks..."

His cheeks reddened, nearly matching his hair colour and McGonagall rose one eyebrow.

"Mr Weasley, please, don´t you think that it is clear that such a unique prank can´t be done by anyone else than you? But Miss Dunbar, I have to say that your participation is disappointing..."

"No, Professor!", Fred said before Fay could even open her mouth. "She did not do anything, she just passed by and I did not wanted her to get into trouble for our prank!"

"Surprising, Mr Weasley. But now you both go to the common room, we don´t want you to get caught by Umbridge or Filch as I doubt that they would believe you two", McGonagall said and Fay thought that she saw a little bit of pride flickering over her teachers face. Fred grabbed her hand and guided her through a secret passage, leading directly to the corridor in which the Fat Lady was positioned.

Before he said the password, Fred turned to her with his usual mischievous grin and said:"Thank you for not giving me away!"

"S-sure", Fay stuttered and blushed heavily as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, blinked at her and smirked:"See you around, my fairy-Fay!"

He disappeared through the hole in the wall that opened and Fay was left standing in the corridor, stunned by the recent experience.

10 minutes ago her world had whole and relatively normal and now... hell, now she was in love with the one of the school jesters, only because of one kiss! Where were these feelings coming from? She had never had much to do with Fred as he was a Seventh Year and she a unimportant Fifth – the only interesting thing on her was that she shared her room with Hermione Granger! She was of average beauty, nobody to be highly noticed by the other gender but still...

"Hey! You wanna stand there the whole night?", she suddenly heard his voice and she saw Fred standing in the portrait hole. "Come in, or Umbridge will get ya, Fay."

He smiled at her and the look in his eyes showed her something, a interest she had never experienced before... and maybe she would really become the jester´s fairy, she thought as she felt his hand brushing hers on purpose as they walked into the common room.


End file.
